Mikan's Song
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: TWWLTI#3 To where a dared Mikan must sing a song to a not so uninterested Black Cat; that or having to wear a scanty black cat costume for the Ice Queen's sales.
1. Her song

**Yusuki**: I know I was pretty busy about school but I assure you all that until the end of June i will disappear from the site.

**Ed**: Finally!

**Conan**: well at least she's gaining responsibility.

**Yusuki**: Well, just make sure I say things before I go. Our Little Secret chapter five will be published as soon as Kuruki-san finish beta-ing. Mikan's song is technically kinda a sequel to Koko's Song. Tell me if you love this, I'm thinking of making a good omake for this (like a sequel). Well Ryoma do your thing!

**Ryoma:** Mazui does not own Gakuen Alice nor Love Story. Mada Mada Dane

**Yusuki: **It's copyrighted by Tachibana Higuchi (GA) and Taylor Swift (LS)

* * *

><p>"What? Why should I do that?" Mikan exclaimed.<p>

"Dummy, you picked 'dare' so you have to do one," Hotaru answered non-chalantly.

"Can't I do something else?" Mikan whined.

"Mikan-chan, we gave you a variety of choices already," Anna told her.

"She's right! Sumire dared you to stay away from Hyuuga-san and Nogi-san for one year," Nonoko added.

"Yeah, but that's impossible, that jerk's my partner!" Mikan retorted.

"Anna here gave you a ridiculous dare to never leave Natsume-sama's side!" Sumire snorted.

"But Permy, you have no idea how awful that would be!" Mikan whined.

"You are the most annoying person ever! Natsume-sama's companionship is handed to you in a silver platter and you refuse it! If I were you, I'd never leave his side!" Sumire scolded her.

"They are so cute together though," Anna commented.

"Are you kidding me? It should be me who's coupled with Natsume-sama! After all, I am the president of his fan club!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Then, why not do my dare?" Hotaru offered.

She was already blinded by the thought of money she'll earn from photos.

"But I don't see why I should go around the campus wearing that black _Play Kitty_ costume!" Mikan complained.

"I need that magazine to be bought by males. According to my research, 51% of the students are males. My _Play Kitty_ is only a collection of Hyuuga and Nogi's pictures. Believe it or not, only 89% of the females buy that. If I had a public display of the next issue, the _Play Kitty_'s sales will sky rocket among the male population." Hotaru tried to explain.

"But, why should I wear that scanty black cat outfit?" Mikan asked.

"It's useless to explain to you isn't it? You are the most favoured girl in the guy's polls. If they see you wearing this and advertising, they would want my _Play Kitty_. After all, the next issue will mostly have your pictures in it." Hotaru answered.

"Eh! Why do you have a collection of me? If they like me so much, why wouldn't they just talk to me?" Mikan asked.

"Who do you think dragged me everywhere last week especially during my blackmailing time?" Hotaru asked rhetorically. "As for the other one, ask Hyuuga himself, why the males find it hard to talk to you."

"Oh just stop pretending that we're not here already! Sakura just pick a dare!" Sumire commanded.

"I got mine, how about singing a song I picked to someone?" Nonoko suggested.

"That sounds easy, I'll do that!" Mikan cheered.

"Alright, no backing out okay?" Nonoko told her.

Mikan nodded.

"Follow me, I'll tell you the details while we're walking," Nonoko smiled.

Meanwhile, under a sakura tree, a certain lad tried to have his peaceful time. Unfortunately, he was being bugged by a certain mind reader without the aid of Ruka nor his alice due to the controlling devices.

"Ne, Natsume, I can foretell the future now. Once I leave, you will be very happy," Koko joked.

_Of course, I would finally have peace and quiet, _he thought. That is until he heard shouts from two familiar voices. Natsume climbed to one of the hidden branches.

"Whatever you do, I am not here," he tells Koko as the group of girls approached the mind reader.

Koko nodded and greeted each of his fellow classmates.

"Let's get this over with. Yome, have you seen Natsume-sama," asked a demanding Sumire.

"I saw him earlier today, why?" Koko half lied.

"Well, you see Koko-san, I dared Mikan-chan to sing her own made love song for Hyuuga-kun," Nonoko explained.

Unknown to the group of girls, their subject raised his brow as he listened.

"What? I thought I was only changing the lyrics to 'love story'?" Mikan questioned.

"You are. Just sing dummy, Hyuuga's on one of the branches," Hotaru simply stated.

"Ho-ta-ru! I changed my mind! I'll do your dare! Just don't let me do this!" Mikan panicked.

Hotaru rose her brow. She was about to answer until Sumire butted.

"No, Sakura! We've gone this far. Just sing so we can get this over with."

Then again, Hotaru can get her money from the many NatsuMikan fans. She put out her video-cam and began to record as her best friend sang.

**Love Story**  
>originally by Taylor Swift, lyric change by Yusuki Mazui<br>sung by Mikan Sakura (Taylor Swift)  
>(Lyrics are italicized)<p>

_We were both ten when I first saw you,  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there, near the gates on a school day.  
>See the bonfire, the fest' and the ball gowns,<br>See me make my way through the crowds and say 'hello'_

'_Cause I already know  
>That you are Natsume, the Kuro Neko<br>And Persona said 'stay away from Sakura!'  
>But I was crying on Hotaru begging you 'please don't go!'<br>And I said, "Natsume take me back to our tree,  
>I'll be waiting, all you need to do is see.<br>That you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's our love story, I'll take a 'hn' for a yes.<em>

_So I sneak out to grandpa's and saw you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if Jin knew,<br>so close your eyes, escape this school for a little while._

'_Cause you're a firecaster, I'm a nullifier.  
>And Persona said 'stay away from Sakura!'<br>But you were very dear to me and I was begging you 'please don't go!'  
>And I said, "Natsume take me back to our tree,<br>I'll be waiting, all we need to do is flee.  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.<br>It's our love story, I'll take a 'hn' for a yes._

_Natsume save me, Permy's nagging me who to woo.  
>This love is awkweird, but it'll do.<br>Don't be stubborn, we'll make it out of this mess,  
>it's our love story, I'll take a 'hn' for a yes.<em>

_And here I am waiting...  
>wondering if you will be coming back<br>thinking about that day, when I talked to you in Centraltown.  
>And I said, "Natsume, tell me, I've been feeling so confused,<br>I've been waiting for those words to be used.  
><em>_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think—"  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,<em>

"_Marry me Polka, you'll never ever be alone,  
>I love you and that's all you need to know.<br>I talked to Naru to pick up a white dress,  
>it's a proposal, there's no choice but to say~ yes."<em>

_(Na na na~ na na na~ ah)_

'_Cause we were both ten when I first saw you_

As the song finished, she saw the Black Cat himself sitting on one of the branches. Even though, he was far from her sight, she could tell that he was smirking.

"Hn, I never thought you feel like that around me, Polka." He teased.

Upon hearing today's underwear pattern, Mikan screamed, "NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**What's 'Play Kitty'?  
><strong>It's Imai's photo collection sold to the Gakuen Alice population (mostly fan girls)

**OMG, I really love this right now, omake/sequel please?  
><strong>The quote "if you think it, it'll happen" Well if it's asked more than enough or my whim. (BTW, my standards to this is really low, I love you guys too much that I give in.


	2. Her advertisment

Yusuki: Yay! This is my first summer break with out feeling any back-to-school anxiety!

Ed: Good for you (sarcastically)! But I heard that you feel like you're being dumb-ed down.

Yusuki: I know but don't worry Edo, I'll smarten up for and durign school. After all, I gotta keep up with my enriched classes.

Ed: Hey (looks around), I've heard that before (suspicious look). Her statement only means...

Conan: Her little vow before school starts. The one month fanfic-minimum.

Yusuki. Yup! So, I shall be just updating once a month or any important holidays.

Ryoma: Mada mada da ne

Yusuki: Eh, Ryoma you never comment until the exact disclaimer.

Ryoma: Bet you can't stick with only story alerts and a 1000-word maximum a day to read.

Yusuki: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I promise to do so for the whole semester! Ryoma, make it official with a disclaimer.

Ryoma: She does not own Gakuen Alice. Mada Mada

* * *

><p>"Dude, have you seen Sakura yet?" A green-haired high school student asked.<p>

"Of course, it's not that hard to spot Andou's favourite kouhai wearing that cat outfit." His blue-haired friend replied.

"What?" Their new-comer of a friend exclaimed. "You mean THE Mikan Sakura, partner of the school's famous fire-casting Black Cat Natsume Hyuuga, is strutting around in a cat outfit?" He summarized.

"Yes, you idiot; Kyo, who did you think we were talking about?" One of them replied.

"Who is she again?" Kyo asked dumbfounded.

His green-haired friend soon retorted. "You mean you know all about Hyuuga, but you don't even know Mikan Sakura? What kind of guy are you?"

"I'm the kind that has to listen to his kid sister fan-girl about some kid in the Dangerous Ability class. Look Jin, if you know where Imai is selling the Hyuuga/Nogi magazines could you just tell me? I need to get one for the brat's birthday." Kyo confessed.

"Hyuuga/Nogi magazines? Kyo, are you finally coming out of the closet?" Jin laughed but soon stopped as he received a glare from his red-headed friend. "Too late bro, Imai's selling mostly Sakura's pictures this month."

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura! My friend Hotaru is having a mini café in her shop at Central town to celebrate PlayKitty's first Mikan collection. I hope you come and we'll be waiting!" Mikan advertised as she neared.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kyo Uhtsoki. By any chance, when is this and is your friend selling some Hyuuga/Nogi photos?" Kyo said.

"Wow, I never knew Ruka-pyon and Natsume had guy fans too. Hmm, I think Ruka-pyon's going to be there since Hotaru's blackmailing both of us. I don't know about Natsume though." Mikan thought out loud as Kyo's attempts of denial are ignored.

"Wait Sakura-san, I was just asking for my—." He tried to explain.

"Well, the event will be in the Imai store this Saturday. See you there!" She said as she turned to leave.

Kiko showed a small smile as his long blue bangs caught a small breeze. Poor Mikan Sakura had once again tripped carelessly on a rock. After being helped by Kiko and Jin, she soon skipped to the next group of males.

"Nice job dude! You totally got her skirt to flip!" Jin approved with a thumb up.

"Awesome, I know but the costume itself did most of the work. I mean seriously, her top alone showed her lacy bra-." Kiko ranted only to be caught off by a hard punch on the jaw.

On the other hand, the ever careless Jin continued. "I heard she's pretty childish but those pan-."

Kyo simply turned his gaze away from the brunette towards his two friends, who are now lying on the ground unconscious, and the person that caused the damage.

"Damn perverted bastards," Natsume muttered furiously.

Kyo froze as the academy's Black Cat looked at him.

"You tell me where the idiot pranced off to," Natsume ordered.

The older boy simply pointed to the next group of chaps in shock. Natsume gave a curt nod before proceeding. As if forgetting something, he dashes back to the frightened high school novice ready to hit him.

"I swear I have no interest on the Sakura girl. In fact, I only talked to her about buying Hyuuga/Nogi magazines!" He blurted as he readied himself for the pain to come.

Hyuuga halted his blow.

Looking at the other boy with disgust, Natsume commented. "You make me sick."

With that, the raven-haired lad left to beat up the next group of boys Mikan had chatted with; leaving the red-headed Kyo in a temporary trauma.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**This is disappointing, I thought it would've been more awesome. ~Sigh~  
><strong>I think so too. When I first thought of it I was all, "Yeah, this'll be cool!' Though after writing and editting, I classified this as a '"meh" and a shrug'. Fear not, I have not decided to make this the sequel. I have no idea about the title you should be looking forward to but I'll give you a big hint. It's written by me, a Gakuen Alice NatsuMikan fic, with the guest appearance of Kuonji and contains another Taylor Swift song. Oh, and I will not be putting "sequel to Mikan's Song" in the summary.


End file.
